Alopecia affects millions of men and women annually. 95% of all hair loss is caused by Androgenic Alopecia (a genetically inherited hair loss condition, otherwise known as pattern baldness). The remaining 5% of hair loss can be associated with a variety of health conditions, stress and trauma, diet and nutrition, environmental toxins, and medications. Currently, five out of 10 men and 21 million women will experience hair loss and the psychological affects associated with this condition. In the case of Androgenic Alopecia, testosterone is converted in the body to DHT (Di-hydrotesterone) by the enzyme 5AR (5 Alpha-deductase). DHT binds to specific points in the hair follicle called Androgen Receptor Sites (ARS) and this causes a mineralization which shrinks the diameter of the hair and reduces the time spent in the growth cycle, known as the anagen phase. Other known types of hair loss can be diagnosed as Telogen Effiuvium, Traction or Traumatic Alopecia, Alopecia Areata, and Postpartum Alopecia. Telogen Effiuvium produces a premature shedding of hair that is in resting or telogen phase. Causes of Telogen Effiuvium can be contributed to illness, shock, and medication and can usually be reversed upon the removal of conditions. Traction or Traumatic Alopecia is demonstrated by patchy, scattered hair loss and is induced by heating elements used to dress hair or binding hair with bands; this is also reversible by removal of conditions. Alopecia Areata produces round irregular patchy spots of hair loss and the cause is unknown. But the commonality of all types of hair loss is the psychological effect it has on the men and women who experience these conditions.